Data's story
by Datastartrek
Summary: This story is about data and the other peaple from the enterprice. Its based on startrek the next generation. Its about data who does not have feelings. But he mets someone from earliër in his life. And its look like he does gets sort of 'feelings' which isn't posible.. But in story's.. The imposible can happen.
1. Data's error

Star Trek Fanfic by Yonne

"Captains log, star date 4436771. The ambassador of the planet Murfos just beamed aboard. She wouldn't tell me why she came but she said it was for something important."

"Data can you escort the ambassador from transporter room six to her quarters?" Riker said into the communicator. "On my way sir." Data Responded. He walked into the elevator. "Computer, deck 16."

Soon enough he arrived at transporter room six, where he met with a face that was all to familiar to him.

"It can not be.." He whisperd to himself.

"What is it Commander?" O'brian asked curiesly. Data responded with a really humen ekspression and said: "Shut up O'brian."

"Data!?" Riker was really confused and angry at the same time.

"Did you just say that to O'brian?"

Data looked at Riker with he's normal emotionless face.

"Yes, I am aware at that. I apologize O'brian. I was just a little... confused."

The ambassador was as confused as all the others and said: "Can someone explain what's going on?"

Data turned he's head in her direction.

"Oh, I am sorry ambassador. You remind me off someone you impossible can not be, her name was Bella. Well.. I do not not not not not not..." He's voice got stuck in a permanent loup.

"Data are you alright?" Riker said concerned.

"Not not not not not..."

He just contined.

"Riker to engineering."

Geordie answerd.

"Yes,Sir?"

There is something wrong with Data, I think there is some malfunction with he's voice chip."

"Perceived. I'm on my way." At the moment geordie arived, data was still stuck in the word not. "What the hell is this" Said geordie after he tryed to Find the malfunctiong or error. I tryed and exeminated everywhere and everything. But he is as healthy as posible!

On that moment counceler deanna troi walked in. She was on her way to her next patiënt. But When she walked bye and saw data she getted a weird feeling. She stopped walking and grapped her head. Ofcourse riker walked into her. "Are you alright deanna? Maybe i should bring you to sickbay? You dont look so well." "No, no wait." Deanna responded. "Its data." Riker answered "yes i know there is something wrong with him and we cant Find it." "Well.. Maybe i can." Deanna said. Riker gave deanna a 'are you crazy?' Face. And Said "you didn't lose your membery right? Data has no feelings." Deanna took a deep breath and than watched data again. "No sire i no that. But i do feel something. And i'm sure it comes from data." Riker was confused about this all. But what him made confused way more, was that deanna just called him 'Sire ' she always called him 'commander' or When they wherent in a work position she used his first name. This must be so serious, that she forgot he had a higher work position than hers.

"Geordie to the bridge"

"Yes geordie" picard answered.

"Data is alright again, it must have bin a inside error or something like that. It was just over."

"Thank you geordie, send him to the bridge please." Picard responded.

"Captain, i think its better data comes to me now." Counceler troi said.

Picard looked at deanna for a couple seconds longer than usual, and than canceld his order to geordie. "Hello data." Deanna said When data walked in to her workplace. "Sit down." Data followed her reqeust." "I was ordered to come here." He said. Yes, deanna tryed to make data feel comfortable bye asking him "can i give you something to drink?" "No thank you counceler." You know i do not need Any kind of feeding." "O yes i am sorry data. Its just.. Usaly i trye to make my pationts feel comfortable bye that." "O but i am comfortable, i can not be uncomforable." "I know, i know data. The reason that i wanted you to come here was.. Well you remember that whe where in the engineering?" The counceler asked. And data responded with "ofcourse i remember. I am an android, androids remember every specific.." "Data, i know you remember everything you saw and heard since you where made. But thats not the point. The point is, when i walked bye in the engineering i coold scence a feeling." Deanna said. "I do not see what that has to do with me." Data answered. On which deanna responded "Well data.. The feeling seemed to came from you."


	2. Data's confuseness

Data sits down in his chair. That chair where he sits everyday. He started scanning for lifeforms. As he was asked. It was a easy patron for him. He had done it so Many times already. While he was scanning he saw a moonstone, a moonstone. You cant believe that something such fimiliar to him, still could make him think about complicated things. Data sinked in to a lott of thoughts. This moonstone, could imposible talk, or eat. It was a creature, which was not made for this things. It was not made to live like the most creatures. Data wondered, what was he? Was he made, to search for answers, to help, to solf. Or was he made to live, to be, to have. After he had left counceler troi her room, he was 'confused' what Miss troi just had told him that moment, couldent be true. But far as he knew, Miss deanna had always Bin right


End file.
